Enamorada de un Vulturi
by MaryAlice25
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Esme decide darle un giro a su existencia y abandonar a Carlisle ? ¿Qué sería de Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen? ...¿Qué locuras harían en su ausencia? ... y lo más importante aún, ¿habrá final feliz? vengan y averíguenlo. Es mi primera historia, sean amables.
1. Chapter 1: La visita

La Saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es solo un loco fiction que surgió un jueves por la tarde.

* * *

**ENAMORADA DE UN VULTURI**

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO I**

**La visita**

Jamás creí que una cosa como esta sucedería. Siempre había visto a los Cullen como la familia unida y perfecta que eran. Pero desde hace algún tiempo para acá las cosas se habían puesto algo extrañas.

Todo comenzó unos meses después del fallido enfrentamiento con los Vulturis. Nunca supimos qué exactamente fue lo que Alice vio y le mostró a Aro como para impedir el conflicto, pero al menos estábamos todos bien. Juntos y bien.

Hasta que una tarde recibimos una carta desde Italia.

Alice y Jazz habían salido por un par de semanas y no nos habían dicho nada sobre ningún posible peligro, razón por la cual nos sorprendimos mucho.

Carlisle pidió calma, aunque se notaba preocupado por la misiva.

-Veamos primero de qué se trata, antes de alarmarnos -dijo.

La leyó en silencio, luego intercambió miradas con Esme, pero no dijeron nada.

Yo estaba realmente tensa, al igual que Edward, y no era para menos. Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, los Vulturis no podían ser sinónimo de cosas buenas.

De repente Edward se relajo, y pidió a Carlisle que nos diga a todos lo que él ya había visto en sus pensamientos.

-Pues… -comenzó dubitativo-, es una oferta de paz.

-¿Cómo? -se escuchó a Emmett sorprendido a nuestras espaldas.

-Explícalo todo -insistió Edward.

-Nos invitan a una cena como gesto de amistad. Aro pretende dejar en el pasado todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

-¡Qué descaro! Después de haber venido con la intención de matarnos, -intervino Rose-. Carlisle, no me digas que aceptarás.

-Rehusarnos sería una ofensa de nuestra parte -dijo Esme con preocupación-, y eso sería peligroso.

-Esperen un poco, ¿están diciendo que tenemos que ir a Italia? -no podía evitar horrorizarme ante la idea-. Eso es una locura.

-Tienes razón Bella, pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

-Espera, Carlisle. Italia no es buena idea -dijo Edward, apoyándome-. Mejor, que ellos vengan a Forks.

-Que vengan ahora que sólo estamos nosotros, sería suicidio. Carlisle, definitivamente NO puedes aceptar -dijo Rosalie, zanjando el tema.

-No te preocupes, amor. Tenemos a la manada de nuestro lado -añadió Emmett, como siempre entusiasmado.

-¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está Alice cuando se la necesita? -protestó Edward.

-Si existiera peligro, ella se hubiera comunicado con nosotros -contestó Esme pacientemente.

-A menos que haya decidido abandonarnos nuevamente -gruñó Rosalie por lo bajo, aunque todos éramos perfectamente capaces de oírla.

-Es suficiente -dijo Carlisle, poniéndose de pie-. Negarnos no es una opción, pero después de oírlos a todos creo que lo mejor sería sugerir que ellos vengan aquí. Además Rose, Alice nunca nos dejó realmente.

-Me parece que no hay otra salida -aceptó Edward- ...y así sabremos si sus 'buenas' intenciones son ciertas.

Dicho esto, Carlisle escribió a Aro y a los pocos días recibimos respuesta. Por increíble que parezca, aceptaron venir.

Ese mismo fin de semana, volvió Alice muy ilusionada con organizar todo para la velada. No había visto nada amenazante en nuestro porvenir, por lo que se dedicó a planificar con despreocupación.

Yo no podía compartir su entusiasmo del todo… Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Si es que los vampiros pueden tener eso.

Al menos sabía que Nessie estaría a salvo con Jacob durante la visita.

Después de tanta locura, llegaron nuestros peculiares invitados. Marcus, Caius con su esposa, y Aro… sin la suya. Y por supuesto, los miembros más intimidantes de la Guardia.

La cena, simbólica obviamente, sirvió para conversar amistosamente. Carlisle parecía disfrutar de un buen momento con sus viejos amigos, incluso Esme se veía a gusto. Tal vez demasiado a gusto, pues no paraba de hablar y reír con Aro.

Desde el principio Edward estuvo alerta, pero eso le inquietaba particularmente.

-Hay algo extraño en todo esto -me dijo-. Aro está tramando algo, pero puedo ver con claridad qué es.

Estaba terriblemente frustrado y comenzaba a ponerse tenso. Alice también se notaba algo distraída, así que Jasper refrescó un poco los ánimos para evitar fricciones.

Alice llamó mentalmente a Edward y fuimos juntos a reunirnos bajo la escalera.

-Se sienten relajados, ¿verdad? -preguntó en un tono extraño.

-Es por Jasper, desde luego -dije de inmediato.

-Alguien más está manipulando la atmósfera emocional aquí -me explicó Edward.

-Tiene que ser alguien de la Guardia. Pero no veo que hayan decidido atacar.

En el salón, todos seguían hablando alegremente… Excepto Jane que nos miraba de una forma muy grosera, aunque enseguida se distrajo cuando Aro se dirigió a ella.

Alice. Edward y yo nos quedamos atónitos con lo que vimos en ese momento: Esme iba muy sonriente del brazo de Aro. No se había despegado de él toda la tarde.

Busqué a Carlisle con la mirada, estaba ocupado atendiendo a Marcus y Caius. No parecía siquiera preocuparse por su esposa.

-¡Imposible! -soltó Edward de repente.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma -dijo Alice con la mirada distante.

Había visto la que sucedería…

-Mis queridos amigos -comenzó Aro, interrumpiendo justo antes de que yo preguntara qué era lo que pasaba-. Ha sido una tarde maravillosa. ¡Qué alegría haber venido a visitarlos! Pero tristemente, todo tiene un final, y ya es hora de que volvamos a Volterra…

Me dirigí a Alice, dejando de lado el discurso de Aro.

-Alice, ¿qué viste?, ¿ya tomaron una decisión?

-Sí, pero no es Aro…. es…

-¿Quién? ¿Caius? Él nunca me pareció de fiar

-No Bella, -me explicó Edward, aún en shock-, se trata de Esme. Se va a Italia con ellos.

-Eso es imposible. ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que impedirlo -susurró Alice antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

-Edward, ¿qué..

-Esme cree estar enamorada de Aro...

3


	2. Chapter 2: Adiós Carlisle

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Adiós Carlisle**

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Lo lamento, ya tomé mi decisión.

Las voces provenían de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle.

-¡No puedes decidir algo así tan repentinamente! No tiene sentido.

-Carlisle, deja ya de decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Te pareces a mi primer marido.

-P… Pero…

Alice, Edward y yo permanecíamos en el umbral sin atrevernos a entrar. La puerta se abrió y Esme salió cargada de unas cuantas maletas.

-Mamá..

-¡Oh, Edward, cariño! Estaba a punto de decirles, pero me imagino que ya estarán al tanto de todo.

-Entonces, es cierto que… -dejé la frase sin terminar.

-¿...que me voy? Sí. Me di cuenta que no puedo estar más en esta casa -dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad-. Pero no se lo tomen personal, ustedes son mis hijos y los amo, es sólo que necesito estar con alguien que me entienda y apoye mi talento.

-¿Qué hay de Carlisle? -preguntó Alice con tono molesto.

-Ya he hablado con él -agregó Esme mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Abajo la atmósfera estaba tensa. Los demás habían escuchado todo. Rosalie estaba echando chispas, nuestros invitados extranjeros se estaban preparando para marchar… Aro esperaba en la entrada con una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

Ya en la planta baja, Esme se despidió de Jasper y Emmett; este último tenía la sorpresa y la desilusión marcadas en el rostro. Rose por su parte, se limitó a dar media vuelta y dirigirse al garaje lejos de todos.

Edward desapareció de al lado mío, bajó corriendo.

-¡Mamá, espera! No es lo que piensas…

-Lo siento Edward. No cambiaré de opinión. Dale un beso a Nessie de mi parte.

Comenzaban a irse, cuando apareció Carlisle. No quedaba rastro de su tan acostumbrada tranquilidad.

-Esme, no… No me dejes…

-Adiós Carlisle. Cuida a los niños.

...Así fue como todo cambió en una simple tarde. Todos nos quedamos petrificados donde estábamos por al menos un rato. Vaya día tan extraño; si los vampiros soñaran, juraría que era una pesadilla.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vendría después.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un caos total: La 'mansión' Cullen comenzó a parecerse más y más a una cripta, llena de polvo y telarañas por doquier. Los vidrios se empañaban por causa de la lluvia o la nieve. Las plantas que adornaban los alrededores de la casa estaban sin podar.

Por lo general, todos alegaban depresión como excusa por tanto descuido, pero la verdad es que nadie estaba acostumbrado a hacer los quehaceres de manera más o menos permanente.

Alice se encerraba en su cuarto a jugar con su armario o con Jasper. Edward y Rose se disputaban la atención de Nessie. Emmett salía de caza más a menudo que antes… Se sentía algo tenso y esa era la mejor forma de relajación que se le ocurría.

Jazz, si no estaba con Alice, andaba por ahí, más sombrío de lo normal. Pero no tan sombrío como Carlisle, ni de lejos.

Este último estaba tan deprimido que había empezado a ausentarse del hospital; incluso, hacía un par de semanas que había pedido licencia por enfermedad y se había quedado en casa del todo.

Jacob también sentía, y mucho, la partida de Esme. Ya no había quien cocinara para él. Yo había tratado de suplir las necesidades más apremiantes, pero la verdad era que estos vampiros estaban demasiados mimados. Y definitivamente, yo no estaba dispuesta a cocinar para Jake. ¡Come por diez!

En el fondo, más que un ama de casa, lo que necesitaban era una madre.

Edward estaba convencido que había sido un truco sucio de los Vulturis lo que ocasionó esta situación. Emmett propuso ir a Italia y recuperar a Esme, pero Rosalie no estaba de acuerdo; se sentía traicionada. Carlisle… Pues, no parecía capaz de tomar una decisión sensata o acertada, andaba muy distraído.

Edward intentaba animarlo, razonar con él, pero tanto Edward como Jasper eran vulnerables a su tristeza y terminaban todos en un estado de ánimo muy penoso.

A final de cuentas, debamos vueltas en círculos y no nos poníamos de acuerdo para nada. Ésa era la razón por la que aún no habíamos salido del país, ni siquiera de la casa.

Una noche, mientras Nessie dormía, estábamos todos en la sala mirándonos las caras, sin más que hacer.

-Es suficiente. Se acabó -dijo Edward muy resuelto… por centésima vez-. Hablaré con Carlisle y nos iremos a Italia.

-Así se habla, hermanito. Iré a empacar ahora mismo.

-No te apures, Emmett -apuntó Alice-, si pones un pie fuera de esta casa, Rose te lo cobrará muy caro.

-Yo sé cómo convencerla -se defendió el aludido-, será sencillo.

-Si así fuera ya estaríamos en Italia -se mofó Jake.

Alice continuó:

-Solo para que te hagas una idea, lo mínimo que hará será quemar todos tus videojuegos.

-¡No! ¡Eso no! ...mis bebés.

-Ya basta, Emmett. De todos modos no iremos a ningún lado todavía -concluyó ella con tono aburrido.

-Aún si lo hiciéramos, no serviría de nada -agregó Jasper con voz plana-. Si Esme está siendo controlada por alguien de la Guardia, no importará lo que digamos.

-Para esos casos, siempre se puede recurrir a la fuerza bruta.

-¡El único bruto aquí eres tú! Ellos son más numerosos y más fuertes que nosotros -le gritó Rose con autoridad.

No pude evitar reírme ante la cara de inocente que le dedicó Emmett con intención de aplacar su enojo. Pero no duró mucho, casi al instante él mismo rompió a reír y, al fin, ella le sonrió.

En ese momento, Edward bajaba las escaleras enfadado otra vez.

-¡Ya no lo soporto! -explotó-. Jasper, haz algo con él.

-Yo ya me cansé de intentar. Al menos tú solo escuchas sus pensamientos, yo tengo que sentir lo que él siente -dijo estremeciéndose-. ¡Arggggg!

-Pero es que no sabes lo que se le ha ocorrido: está siguiendo un curso de arreglos florales por internet. ¡Esto ya raya en lo ridículo!

-No te enojes, chupasangre. Sólo se le ha pegado de ti lo melodramático -se burlaba Jacob.

Edward lo miró con furia en los ojos.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Deja que yo me encargue de todo, ya que al grandulón no le dejan hacer nada divertido -continuó Jake.

Ahora fue Rose quien le dirigió una mirada envenenada, pero él la ignoró y muy sonriente anunció:

-Me llevaré al Doc de fiesta. ¡He dicho!


	3. Chapter 3: De fiesta

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO III**

**De Fiesta**

(Carlisle)

Aquí estaba yo, conduciendo rumbo a Seattle en compañía de Jacob Black. Era sábado en la noche y la intención era ir de fiesta hasta el amanecer.

No recuerdo cómo fue que acepté, pero seguro lo hice. He estado algo distraído últimamente… Distraído y solo como no lo había estado en casi un siglo.

-Oiga Doc, no se deprima tan pronto. Recuerde que somos dos jóvenes y apuestos solteros en busca de chicas y diversión -dijo Jacob interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Solteros en busca de chicas y diversión? ¿Jacob, estás seguro de lo que haces? … no crees que mejor volvemos a casa. Nessie te necesita.

-Nada de eso, Nessie está con la rubia gruñona, y además ¡la noche es joven!

Seguimos conduciendo a toda velocidad, acercándonos a la ciudad. Yo en realidad preferiría seguir en mi despacho, atendiendo los importantes asuntos que dejé inconclusos en el momento en que Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob entraron con una mirada sospechosa.

-Papá, te tenemos una sorpresa -había dicho Em-, esta será una noche inolvidable.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Carlisle -intervino Edward-, como tus hijos, nos duele verte ahí encerrado, así que hemos pensado…

-Tú no pensaste nada, sanguijuela. YO pensé -fanfarroneó Jacob.

Edward comenzó a mirarlo con fastidio y entonces Jasper intervino.

-Bueno, bueno, no importa. -y dirigiéndose a mí-: lo que queremos decir, es que tienes que dejar ese montón de florecitas, y recuperar tu vida.

-Eso es -apoyó Jacob-, no puede pasarse la eternidad llorando como un adolescente.

-La… La eternidad…

-Jacob, cierra la boca -le reprendió Edward.

-Bien, está decidido. Saldremos a divertirnos esta noche -sentenció Emmett con una enorme sonrisa. Y de todos modos, Jasper consiguió contagiarme su entusiasmo.

A pesar de ello, al bajar las escaleras, ninguno de mis hijos pudo salir. Rose amenazó a Emmett; Alice manipul´p a Jasper para que se quedara y Edward, como siempre, fue incapaz de negarse a los pedidos de Bella.

Por eso fue que terminé solo, con Jacob.

-Deténgase aquí. Este es un buen lugar.

Era un bar, había música, luces, gente, olía a alcohol… Es cierto, los humanos van a bares.

-Jacob tú no eres mayor de edad, no puedes beber.

-Honestamente, ¿parezco de diecisiete? -y sin darme tiempo de responder-: obvio que no. Tiene que relajarse, dejarse llevar. Todo saldrá bien.

Preferí no decir nada.

Entramos, fuimos directo a la barra y Jacob pidió un par de bebidas.

-¿Ya has estado aquí antes? -le pregunté.

-Mmm. La verdad, no. Pero le pregunté a Paul y me dijo que era un buen sitio.

Pasados unos minutos, Jacob invitó unos tragos a un par de chicas, no creo que estuviera muy seguro de lo que hacía pero las chicas no paraban de sonreírnos. Conversamos, reímos, fue raro interactuar así con los humanos.

Jacob recibió una llamada.

-Son los chicos. Paul, Jared, Embry y Seth -me explicó el muchacho-, están en camino.

-¿Por qué vienen?

-Pues, porque usted necesita una buena dosis de diversión.

Carlisle Cullen de fiesta con la manada. ¿Qué pensaría Ephraim Black si lo supiera?

Me sorprendí al encontrarme emocionado con la idea.

Cuando llegaron los chicos, salimos de ahí. Las chicas vinieron con nosotros y comenzamos a dar vueltas por la ciudad.

Me sentí más joven y más humano en cierta forma. Fue sencillamente genial… Hasta que salió el sol y tuvimos que volver a Forks.

Al llegar a casa, los invité a todos a quedarse. Los chicos estuvieron roncando a los pocos minutos.

-Hey, Carlisle. ¿Qué tal la noche? -apareció Emmett.

-Sorprendentemente bien.

-Sí, sí, se nota. Hasta te ves más feliz -dijo Edward con una sonrisa, y Bella, a su lado, añadió:

-Ya que te has hecho amigo de los chicos de La Push, serás tú quien les prepare el desayuno.

-¡Buena suerte con eso! -dijo Emmett en medio de una gran carcajada.

No recordaba cuándo había sida la última vez que había cocinada, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Esme había tratado de enseñarme… Eh… No. No es momento de pensar en ella. Claro, como si pudiera evitarlo. Pero… Tenía que concentrarme en mi tarea.

Pasado un rato, Alice bajó volando las escaleras, con cara de espanto; me dirigió una corta mirada y luego dijo en voz alta:

-No, nada ha explotado… Aún.

-Alice -le dije-, creo que sé lo que hago.

-Créeme Carlisle, si hubieras visto lo que vi, no pensarías igual. No olvides que el fuego no nos viene bien a los inmortales.

-Y si pretendes cometer suicidio, hazlo lejos de aquí. Me gusta mucho esta casa -dijo Rosalie en tono burlón-. Deja que yo me encargue de los chuchos.

-No gracias, rubia -le dijo Jacob después de lanzar un gran bostezo-. No nos gusta la carne cruda. Igual, los chicos ya se van; deben volver a casa antes de que sus padres noten su ausencia.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por todo muchachos -les agradecí de corazón.

-Descuide, fue un placer -dijo Jared.

Yo estaba decidido a agradecerles de verdad, así que ya se me ocurriría algo. De momento tal vez podría tomar un curso de cocina…

-¿Otro curso, Carlisle? ¿Por qué no, mejor, vuelves al hospital? Seguro les haces falta.

-Ahora no, Edward. No tengo ánimo para eso.


	4. Chapter 4: No es el fin del mundo

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**No es el fin del mundo**

(Carlisle)

Volví a mi despacho y encendí el ordenador.

Perdí la noción del tiempo otra vez, hasta que fui interrumpido por Bella que llamaba a mi puerta.

-Carlisle, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tenemos visitas.

-¿Visitas? -me tomó por sorpresa, no había estado prestando atención a lo que pasaba en casa.

-Te dije que ya no nos presta atención -le dijo Alice a Bella con un falso puchero.

Bella continuó:

-Charlie, Sue, Seth y Leah vienen a visitarte.

-Recuerda que se supone que estás enfermo -continuó Alice-. ¡Ah! Y no hagas quedar en evidencia a Seth. Le costó mucho convencer a Leah de que no dijera nada de su fiesta de anoche, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

Bajé.

Edward conversaba con Charlie y Sue, mientras Nessie jugaba con Seth. Leah estaba sentada junta a Jacob con expresión aburrida.

-Buenas tardes Charlie, Sue. Qué gusto que hayan venido.

-Queríamos saber de usted Doctor, me preocupaba no verlo por el hospital -dijo Charlie.

-También queríamos saludar a su esposa. Por cierto, no la he visto aún, ¿ha salido? -preguntó Sue con toda inocencia.

Nadie en el pueblo sabía los detalles de lo que ocurría en mi casa, en mi matrimonio… el que alguna vez tuve…

Pero, volviendo al tema, el silencio reinó en el salón.

-Eh… ¿qué sucede?, ¿he dicho algo malo?

-Sue, papá… -tartamudeó Bella, sin saber qué decir-. Pues la verdad es que…

Ella me miró desconcertada y yo no fui capaz de intervenir.

Fue Edward quien salvó el momento.

-Esme tuvo que ir a visitar a unos parientes, por eso no se encuentra. Pero pronto volverá. Le daré tus saludos, Sue.

-¡Já! -se burló Rose-. Sí, claro, y está tejiendo suéteres para todos. ¿Qué ganas inventando excusas Edward? Es cuestión de tiempo que todo el pueblo lo sepa.

Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, me sentía avergonzado. Charlie me miró con la interrogante en el rostro.

-Saber ¿qué?

-Verán, esta familia está atravesando una situación… uhmm… difícil. Sucede que…

-Gracias, Rosalie -gruñó Edward.

-Sí, gracias, Rubia. Mira lo que has hecho -dijo Jacob situándose justo a mi lado-. Descuide Doc, yo les digo.

Y dirigiéndose a los demás:

-Bien, este es el notición. Nuestro querido Doc, no está enfermo en realidad, sólo deprimido porque ha sido recientemente abandonado -y, dándome una palmada en el hombro, continuó-: Ahora está de nuevo en la lista de solteros.

Yo no sabía dónde meter la cara. Esto era humillante. Pero en cierto modo era la verdad, y Charlie y Sue eran casi familia.

-¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento, Carlisle. No lo imaginaba…

-Está bien, Sue, de todos modos se iba a saber.

-Si necesitas algo, solo dilo -se ofreció Charlie-, cualquier cosa, un consejo… Para eso estamos los amigos. A m i también me dejaron una vez, y mira, pude ser feliz de nuevo.

-Eso no sonó nada alentador, papá -le reprendió Bella.

Emmett parecía a punto de ahogarse, tratando de contener la risa. Cuando al fin estalló en carcajadas, Jacob y Edward se le unieron de buena gana, incluso el mismo Charlie Swan… y yo.

El resto de la tarde fue más fácil. Sin mentiras… o al menos sin tantas mentiras, porque delante de Charlie todavía teníamos que guardar ciertas apariencias, a pesar de que él tenía, al igual que Bella, una fascinante habilidad para adaptarse y no preguntar demasiado.

Su compañía resultó muy buena; me invitó a pescar y también a ver el juego del domingo. Me ayudó a distraerme mucho.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaba con los chicos de la manda. En un mes ya habíamos recorrido todos los bares y discotecas de Seattle; esta semana iríamos a Port Angeles con unas amigas de Jared.

Tanto Sam como Billy estaban enterados de nuestras salidas, pero no de todos los detalles; y no se oponían porque sabían que había un adulto responsable entre nosotros. Yo.

Edward decía que eran muy confiados. pero eso era una exageración. Yo no permitiría que los chicos se metieran en ninguna clase de problema.

Cuando no tenía más remedio que estar en casa, dedicaba tiempo al jardín. Había aprendido mucho de decoración por internet, aunque Alice se quejara de todo lo que yo hiciera. Que le faltaba gracia y armonía, me decía. También había progresado mucho en la cocina, y los arreglos florales… De acuerdo, debo sacar ese último ítem de mi lista; los chicos no paran de reírse cada vez que lo menciono.

En general, las cosas marchaban. No era el fin del mundo.

Aunque no había vuelto a hospital. No tenía ganas aún de enfrentarme al resto de humanos del pueblo y sus preguntas. O, peor aún, escuchar los chismes y habladurías que seguramente ya habrán regado a mis espaldas. Eso lo dejaría para después.

Tampoco había vuelto a entrar en mi habitación desde el día en que ella se fue. Ahí era más difícil tratar de no pensar en ella y por eso me había mudado al despacho. Pero no podía evitar el preguntarme qué estará haciendo ella ahora, tan lejos de mí, por primera vez en esta nueva vida...


	5. Chapter 5: Mi Nueva vida

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Mi nueva vida**

(Esme)

Un día más en mi maravillosa mansión de Volterra, diseñada y decorada íntegramente por mí. Era un sueño vuelto realidad.

Aro me había propuesto quedarnos en el Castillo, pero me negué; me parecía lúgubre y sin encanto. Como él está siempre dispuesto a complacerme, me permitió instalarme aquí y me dió total libertad creativa. ¡Me sentía tan feliz!

Afuera se extendía un jardín precioso con una glorieta en el centro, toda adornada con flores y enredaderas. También había levantado un taller de arte. Era amplio y lleno de luz, con ventanales para aprovechar la vista tanto de día como de noche.

Ahí estaba yo, en medio de un montón de pinceles y materiales, cuando Aro entró.

-Mi querida Esme, me da mucho gusto verte feliz. Todo lo que tengo es poco para ofrecerte -me dijo. Pero enseguida se despidió, porque debía ir a reunirse con sus hermanos.

-Volveré tan pronto salga el sol -me prometió.

-Descuida, estaré ocupada toda la noche. No te apures por mi causa -le contesté.

Después de todo, siempre había alguna reunión, siempre alguna razón para alejarse; pero no importaba, yo tenía muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes que hacer, podía entender.

Por otro lado, prefería no acompañarlo al castillo, sus hermanos no me querían demasiado. Aunque para ser fiel a la verdad, era solamente Caius. Marcus era un mundo diferente; incluso charlábamos durante largas horas. Era muy amable y atento, sumamente encantador. De todas formas, yo aún prefería evitar a Caius.

En general, cuando no estaba creando, tampoco tenía como aburrirme, si estaba sola y era de noche, podía pedir a Félix que me llevara a algún lugar de moda, al teatro o a alguna exposición.

Me sentía la dueña del mundo, o al menos de mi mundo.

Hoy iba a concentrarme en redecorar uno de los salones del castillo de Aro y sus hermanos. No iba a ser un cambio muy drástico, solo un pequeño retoque.

Estaba ocupada con los bocetos, cuando Demetri llamó a mi puerta.

-Esme, ¿qué tal? Heidi nos ha traído algo para picar, ¿quieres venir?

-Gracias por la intención, pero no. Ya dije que no cambiaría mi dieta.

-Está bien. No insistiré -me dijo con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, Alec quería verte; se queja de que hace mucho que no pasas a saludarlo.

-Prometo que ésta noche me pasaré por allá -le devolví la sonrisa y entonces se marchó.

A diferencia de Demetri, Alec era un chico tímido y adorable, una vez que lo conoces de cerca.

Fue en una ocasión en que él y Jane estaban discutiendo, que tuve oportunidad de acercarme a ellos, desde entonces parece que somos amigos. Eso me alegra mucho.

Los chicos de la Guardia, en general, son todos muy amables conmigo. Me hacen sentir muy bien, y a ratos hasta me recuerdan a mis hijos…

Mis hijos.

Me pregunto cómo estarán. Los extraño en verdad, pero por algún motivo que no defino muy bien, sigo sin tener la menor intención de volver a Forks. Lo único que quiero es estar junto a Aro…

A decir verdad, eso también me parece extraño. Nunca antes había notado lo agradable que era su compañía. En fin, es mejor no pensarlo demasiado.

Tal como prometí, a la mañana siguiente me pasé por el castillo para visitar a los chicos.

-¡Buen día, Esme! -me saludó Félix-. ¿Buscas al Amo?

-¡Hola, cariño! No. En realidad vine por Alec. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

-Salió a cazar, con Jane. Yo acabo de llegar.

-Me doy cuenta. ¡Sólo mírate! -se veía terrible. Todo sucio, despeinado y con la camisa rasgada.

-Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, es la camisa que me obsequiaste. Pero no ha sido sólo culpa mía -añadió avergonzado.

-Ven. Te daré ropa limpia antes de que te regañen por esto.

-¡De la que me has salvado!

Una vez arreglado todo, me pasé por la biblioteca para matar el tiempo; ahí me encontré a Marcus y nos pusimos a conversar un poco. Después de unos minutos apareció Aro.

-Marcus, necesito que veng… ¡Oh! ¡Esme! ¿Q.. Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a saludar.

-¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! -se notaba sorprendido, pero contrario a sus palabras, no parecía contento. Seguro algo le preocupaba.

-No te angusties. No he venido a buscarte, entiendo que estás ocupado. Sólo vine a ver a los niños.

-¿Los niños? -preguntó confundido.

-Jane y Alec. Ellos querían verla -explicó Marcus, muy atento.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué alivio! -suspiró Aro-. Quiero decir, qué alivio que no estarás sola en este lugar tan aburrido. Me preocupaba que te sintieras mal.

-¡No, no! Para nada -le tranquilicé.

-Qué generoso es mi hermano, preocupándose tanto por ti -apuntó Marcus, para luego dirigirse a Aro:

-¿Qué es lo urgente?...

Salieron silenciosamente, concentrados en unos papeles.

Miré el reloj, ya era casi mediodía. Salí a ver si los chicos habían llegado.

Me encontré a Jane en un pasillo. Iba con Heidi y parecía preocupada.

-Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están?

-Esme. Qué bueno que apareces -me saludó Heidi-. Me he aburrido de ésta ciudad. Necesito algo de diversión, así que pensaba llevarme a Jane de compras, pero no quiere venir. Quizás, si tú nos acompañas, cambie de idea.

-¡Claro! Suena divertido. ¿Qué dices Jane, querida?

-Está bien -aceptó de mala gana-. Pero solo si tu vienes.

-Por supuesto, cielo. Nada me gustaría más.

La tarde se nos pasó volando y, cuando volví a casa, Aro hablaba con Félix. Parecía contrariado y eso me preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-No es nada, nada -dijo Aro minimizando las cosas.

-Supongo que no me lo dirás. Estaré en mi taller.

No me gustaba que actuara así. Me gustaría que confiara más en mí.

Muy a su pesar, me siguió y se disculpó.

-Lo siento de verdad, querida Esme. Son solo asuntos oficiales -me explicó, pero algo no encajaba.

Últimamente estaba distante y se pasaba mucho tiempo con Caius.

-Te prometo que estaré de mejor humor -me ofreció-. Sólo debo resolver algunas cosas que han surgido.

-Te veré mañana -le dije y me encerré en el taller.

Me dije a mí misma que discutir de vez en cuando era normal. Pero no dejaba de sentirme inquieta.

En realidad, me sentía inquieta casi todo el tiempo, sentía que me faltaba algo… Algo importante.


	6. Chapter 6: Nuestra Pesadilla

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Nuestra pesadilla**

(Caius)

-Aro, ya basta. Deshazte de ella ahora mismo.

-Si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho. Me está volviendo loco.

-Es la peor estupidez que se te ha ocurrido en los últimos mil años. No entiendo cómo fuiste capaz. Pero te lo advierto: o te deshaces de esa mujer, o tomaré cartas en el asunto.

-¡Oh! Pobre de mí… -se quejó, dramático como siempre.

Realmente no podía más con esta situación. A mi querido hermano se le había ocurrido vengarse de los Cullen, pero vaya si escogió la peor manera. No había dolor que ellos experimentaran que justificara lo que yo debía soportar.

Yo también deseaba hacerles pagar por la humillación que sufrimos el invierno pasado: ahí, frente a todo el mundo, Carlisle Cullen se burló de nuestra autoridad.

La idea de Aro era devolverle el favor, y para ello le quitaría lo que más amaba en el mundo. Reconozco que sonaba muy bien, como plan. Pero al parecer no medimos las consecuencias. Desde que Esme Cullen vino a vivir con nosotros, nuestros días son una tortura.

Se la pasa de un lado para otro con esa sonrisa suya tan irritante. Anda queriendo cambiarlo todo, arreglarlo para que se vea mejor. ¡Como si nuestro castillo necesitase alguna mejora! Ella estaba llenándolo todo de flores, luz y alegría… y a mí me llenaba de asco y desesperación.

Al principio opté por ignorar lo que sucedía, al fin y al cabo, si nos hartaba, siempre podíamos matarla y de todos modos el plan no se vería afectado.

Tal vez debimos haberlo hecho desde un principio… Ahora ya no parecía tan fácil.

Nuestra querida "vegetariana" se había convertido en la protegida de la Guardia. De Nuestra Guardia.

¿Cómo rayos lo lograba?...

Luego de hablar con Aro, me dirigí en busca de Marcus.

-¡Alto! No puede pasar.

¿Qué? ¿Félix me prohíbe pasar a mi?

Esa mujer era la culpable.

-Estoy buscando a Marcus. Y no tengo que pedir permiso en mi propio castillo. Apártate.

-El señor Marcus está con la señora Esme. Desea qu…

-¡Hazte a un lado!

Dentro, Marcus conversaba con ella de lo más tranquilo.

-Hermano, te buscaba -dije-. Debo hablar contigo.

Demetri estaba de pie junto a ella. Me miró con aire desafiante. ¡Qué insolente! Ella me saludó con una sonrisa:

-Oh, Caius. Qué gusto verte.

-Igualmente, Esme. ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunté con fingida cortesía.

-Discutía con Marcus el color de las nuevas cortinas del salón.

Argggg. Otra vez las cortinas. ¿Que no teníamos decoradores profesionales contratados para esto?

Forcé una sonrisa y le hice señas a Marcus.

-Vuelvo en un momento, Esme -le dijo.

-He hablado con Aro -comencé en cuanto estuvimos solos-. Esto se acaba ya. ¿Estás con nosotros o no?

-No, hermano. No cuentes con mi consentimiento.

-¿Que acaso no vas a apoyarnos?

-Pero, si esto fue idea suya. Tan pronto van a rendirse -se burló.

Esto era el colmo: mi propio hermano estaba en mi contra.

-De acuerd… -fui interrumpido a media frase por Alec que entró corriendo, sin siquiera mirarnos.

-¡Esme, Esme! -gritaba el muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede, mi amor? -le contestó ella con voz empalagosa.

-Jane me ha quitado mi capa favorita, y la ha manchado de sangre.

-Tranquilo, le diré a Aro que te compre una más bonita.

-Pero, ésa era mi favorita.

Entonces Jane se unió a la patética escena. Venía andando con aire solemne. Entró, le lanzó la capa a Alec y dijo:

-Él miente, mamá.

¡¿Mamá?! ¡Jane la llamó mamá! Oh no, no. ¡Qué horror!

-No es mentira. Tú la arruinaste, Jane.

Miente. Él rompió mi broche favorito, aquel que el Amo me había regalado. Yo sólo cobré venganza.

Todo esto era ridículo, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Ya había visto absurdos inimaginables desde que ella estaba aquí, pero esto era nuevo para mí.

-Niños, no deben pelear por esas cosas -les dijo a los muchachos-, lo material siempre se puede recuperar -y prosiguió con Jane-: No es bueno querer vengarse y menos de tu hermano. No es eso lo que hacen las familias.

¿Cómo se atrevía a darles consejos morales? Definitivamente, su presencia aquí era lo peor que nos podía pasar.

No vi más.

Bajé inmediatamente en busca de Aro. Debía saber lo que sucedía con quien era su mano derecha.

Lo encontré firmando un montón de papeles.

-¡Hermano mío! Has vuelto. Creí que te habías ido dejándome a mi suerte.

-No he venido a escuchar tus lamentos. ¿Sabes dónde está Jane?

-Salió de caza, con Alec.

-La acabo de ver con tu nueva mujercita, y parecen muy cercanas.

Al escuchar esto le cambió el ía nervioso.

-S-sí. Lo noté hace unos días.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Verás, intentaba persuadir a la mujer de beber sangre humana y terminamos discutiendo.

-Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Jane estaba presente. Se puso de su lado y… ¡Me atacó! ¡Ay, Caius! Casi puedo sentir el dolor de sólo recordarlo.

-Eres un completo inútil. ¿Cómo dejaste que las cosas se te salieran de las manos?

-No me culpes. Tenemos que pensar en algo… pero con discreción.

-Yo pensaré en algo. Tú procura no empeorarlo todo.

Por mucho que me molestara, Aro tenía razón: debía ser discreto.

Me pasé todo el día pensando y por la mañana puse en marcha mis planes.

Me dirigí a la residencia que Aro le había dado a esa mujer y fui en su busca.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? -me preguntó el guardia. Tenía que aceptarlo: por ahora ella mandaba, pero no duraría demasiado.

-Vengo a visitar a Esme.

-Siga.

La idea era sencilla: charlaría con ella hasta alejarme de la vista de los guardias y ahí llegaría su fin.

La encontré en el jardín y me di cuenta de que no lograría nada pues, antes de poder decir algo, Felix me saludó con una sonrisa forzada y una mirada amenazadora.

-Buen día, Amo Caius.

Me limité a asentir y me dirigí a la mujer.

-Esme, querida, ¿cómo estás hoy… - y me embarqué en una conversación insustancial mientras planeaba el próximo movimiento.

Esa noche la invitaría al teatro, pero nuevamente me fue imposible atacar.

-El Amo Aro me ordenó que la acompañara -mintió Demetri descaradamente.

Así entonces, sólo quedaba una salida.

Era mi último recurso, pero tenía que funcionar, tenía que librarme de ella.


	7. Chapter 7: El rescate

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**El Rescate**

(Bella)

-¡No más fiestas, Jacob! Ni tú ni Carlisle van a salir.

-No te pases. Tú no eres mi madre.

-En serio, Jacob, ya ha sido demasiado -intercedió Edward.

En verdad había sido demasiado, ya habíamos alcanzado nuestro límite, por ese motivo Emmett llevaba días tratando de convencer a Rose de que fuéramos a Volterra.

-Sé razonable, amor -insistía él-. Sé que tú también la echas de menos.

-La necesitamos -apoyó Alice-, en especial Carlisle.

-Es muy peligroso -se defendió Rosalie, pero ya casi estaba de nuestro lado.

-Te garantizo que todo saldrá bien -prometió Alice-. Confía en mí

Jasper también intervino:

-En todo caso sólo será una visita amistosa, como la suya. No sucederá nada.

-De acuerdo… -aceptó finalmente-. Iremos.

-Así se habla, preciosa -rió jubiloso Emmett-. ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

-En su despacho -le informó Edward cansinamente-, viendo anime.

-Anime shoujo, para ser más precisos -completó Alice.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que decían.

-¿Viendo… qué?

-Después te explico -me indico Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Voy por él -decidió Rose.

Ya lo habíamos preparado todo, incluso había arreglado que Nessie se quedara con Charlie y con Jake hasta nuestro regreso. Jasper había conseguido los pasaportes y Alice había hecho las reservas.

-Alice, saca el auto -ordenó Edward-, te irás con Bella y Rose. Jazz, Emmett, estén listos, yo iré por el Mercedes.

Dudó un momento en la entrada.

-Alice, ¿segura que funcionará? -preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! -le contestó ella-. Rose tiene su estilo, ya verás.

Esperábamos afuera de la casa, con los coches en marcha, cuando Rosalie salió.

-Carlisle, tienes tres segundos para salir, o le prenderé fuego a la casa contigo dentro -dijo alzando en una mano una caja de fósforos para resaltar la amenaza.

-No vas a incendiar nad… -intentaba decir Carlisle en la puerta, cuando fue interceptado por Jasper y Emmett, quienes lo metieron en el Mercedes al tiempo que Edward arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Nosotras los seguimos de cerca rumbo al aeropuerto.

El viaje me pareció muy largo, sobre todo por las constantes quejas de Carlisle; aunque, claro, ya en el avión no se atrevería a armar escándalo.

A pesar del alboroto, no pude evitar recordar la última vez que había ido a Volterra, pero esta vez todo era distinto. En esta ocasión la ciudad estaba más tranquila, sin tantos turistas, lo que nos facilitó el ingreso.

Nos dirigimos todos al castillo de los Vulturis.

El ambiente se sentía más ligero, pero lo más extraño fue que algunos miembros de la Guardia nos saludaran con amables sonrisas, desde cerca de la plaza y hasta en el mismo castillo.

-¡Qué cambio! -exclamó Edward.

Los guardias del interior del castillo no portaban sus sombrías capas de siempre, por el contrario, se vestían con colores claros y a la moda. Las paredes habían cambiado mucho, la decoración también: todo era más luminoso… más cálido… Resultaba bastante familiar…

-No se dejen impresionar -nos advirtió Rosalie-. No olviden dónde estamos ni lo que vinimos a hacer.

-Sin problemas -repuso Emmett.

Entonces una voz sonó a nuestras espaldas:

-¡Vaya!, qué sorpresa. La familia Cullen -exclamó Felix-. ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-Como si no pudieras imaginarlo -le contestó Edward de forma poco cortés.

-Venimos a visitar a sus señores, nada más -dijo Jazz con una sonrisa amable.

Carlisle prefirió guardar silencio. Yo no podía imaginar lo que estaría pensando en ese momento.

-Sí, si. Ya me imagino -se rió Felix, pero no había dobles intenciones en aquella risa-. Sigánme, los llevaré con el Amo.

Anduvimos detrás de Filex por unos largos, pero bien iluminados pasillos; en el trayecto, nos encontramos con una pequeña vampiresa de cabellos rojos. Al vernos, sonrió y enseguida apuró el paso y se desvaneció por un pequeño corredor.

-Perdonen a Chelsea, a veces es algo tímida.

Seguimos caminando a paso humano hasta llegar a un amplio salón en el cual se encontraban Aro y Caius.

-Vaya, no ha sido necesario que los llame -murmuró el Vulturi de cabello claro.

-¡Carlisle! Mi querido Carlisle, ¡has venido!

¿Cómo podía Aro ser tan cínico?

Miré a Carlisle y lo que vi me sorprendió: la ira brillaba en su antes amable rostro. Pero no dijo nada.

-¡Lo lamento de verdad! -comenzó a decir Aro-. No he debido faltar a nuestra amistad de esa forma. ¡Lo siento tanto!

-¿Cómo pudiste? -le espetó Carlisle

-Yo… Yo sólo quería… ¡Ah! -dramatizó Aro-. Ya no importa, nada importa. Nada puede ser más importante que restaurar nuestra amistad.

-Nuestra amistad no existe. Me has traicionado.

-Y lo lamento mucho. Pero precisamente de eso quería hablarte. ¡Estoy tan arrepentido! Carlisle, tú… ¿te llevarías a la mujer contigo, de vuelta? -todos nos miramos sin decir lo pido, ¡llévatela!

Carlisle avanzó hacia él, enfadado:

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Dices que es una molestia para ti?!

-Eh… Eh… ¡No!, no. ¡Claro que no fue eso lo que quise decir! ¿Cómo crees?... Es decir…

Aro parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, mientras que Caius se notaba muy, muy divertido.

-Calma, señores. Esto sólo tiene una solución posible -intercedió Caius mientras disimulaba una sonrisa-. Felix, llévalos.

-Sí, señor. Si fueran tan amables -nos pidió.

Carlisle dudó, pero acabó dándole la espalda a Aro, que aún mantenía una expresión de disculpa en el rostro. Caminó al frente y todos le seguimos.

Nos llevaron a la casa de Esme, bueno, casa era poco decir pues era una verdadera mansión. A la entrada, Demetri nos recibió con amabilidad.

-Bienvenidos. Por aquí, por favor.

Seguimos a nuestro nuevo guía.

Alice se veía muy despreocupada, andando de la mano de Jasper y dando saltitos de pura emoción; Rose iba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión apática; los otros estaban muy relajados excepto Carlisle… Era difícil saber qué significaba su expresión.

Dentro de la gran casa, se encontraba Alec y la misma vampiresa pelirroja que vimos antes.

Había llegado el momento de resolver este desastre. Al fin veríamos a Esme nuevamente.


	8. Chapter 8: Un final ¿feliz?

by MaryAlice25

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Un final… ¿feliz?**

(Bella)

-Lo sabía -exclamó Edward en voz baja.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que sabías? -pregunté

-Esme nunca se fue por voluntad propia…

-Eso era obvio -le interrumpí-. Todo es culpa de estos monstruos.

-De Aro, más precisamente; pero las cosas le han salido mal -dijo conteniendo una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes por qué Demetri o Felix son tan amables?

-No, y no me agradan.

-La Guardia se ha encariñado con Esme, están de su parte y Aro está indefenso. Esto es muy divertido -concluyó ahogando una carcajada.

Yo no le hallaba bien el chiste pero me gustaba pensar que Aro había sido derrotado en su propio juego.

-¿Ves a la pelirroja? Se llama Chelsea y ella es la responsable de esto. Su talento tiene que ver con las relaciones, los vínculos entre la gente; ella puede fortalecerlos o debilitarlos. Así fue cómo manipularon a Esme.

Miré a la pelirroja, parecía avergonzada. Se acercó lentamente y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Sabía que vendrían, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran.

-Chelsea -la saludó Carlisle secamente.

-Ella los ama y no voy a retenerla en contra de sus deseos. La echaré de menos.

-Pero, ¿no estarías desobedeciendo a Aro?

-El Amo ya tuvo su castigo -contestó con una sonrisa de complicidad-, y además mi lealtad no está con él en cuanto a este respecto. Vamos, Esme los espera.

Pasamos a un gran salón y ahí se hallaba la persona a la que habíamos ido a buscar, en compañía de Heidi y Jane. Eso me disgustó, pero en cuanto nos vió su rostro se iluminó y se acercó a nosotros sonriendo.

-¡Oh, Carlisle! ¡Cuánto lo siento! No sé cómo ha podido pasar esto.

Carlisle sólo la abrazó sin decir nada.

-No hay justificación para lo que hice -decía ella arrepentida.

-No ha sido tu culpa en lo absoluto, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas? ¡Carlisle, te dije cosas horribles!

-Ya nada importa, todo está bien -le dijo antes de besarla con ternura.

Heidi se levantó de su lugar y les dijo, con fingida censura,

-Tengan un poco de decencia -para luego añadir-: Iré a traer tus cosas.

Salió de la habitación con Jane siguiéndola; ésta última nos dirigió una mirada muy dura antes de salir.

Entonces el ambiente se relajó del todo. La pesadilla había terminado, nos iríamos de vuelta a Forks. Todo había salido bien y la familia estaba completa una vez más. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan ligera y cómoda si consideramos que estábamos en la guarida de los Vulturis.

Fuera de la casa, nos esperaban Heidi, Jane y Alec; pero también estaban ahí Marcus, Aro y Caius. Esme salía tomada de la mano de Carlisle, pero aún así se dio tiempo para despedirse de Marcus. Luego, Aro se dirigió a ellos:

-Espero que algún día me perdonen.

Esme y Carlisle lo miraron de una forma que decía que no era probable que eso sucediese, o al menos no a corto plazo.

Caius parecía irritado y aliviado a la vez, una combinación extraña en él.

-Les pido, muy sinceramente, que no vuelvan por aquí.

Los rostros de Esme y Carlisle se suavizaron y en general, no fuimos capaces de contener la risa. Obviamente eso consiguió que Caius se enfadara más, pero no añadió palabra.

Entonces Jane miró a Esme con el ceño fruncido, como si esperase que ella recordara algo.

-¡Oh,claro! Casi lo olvido. Lo siento, querida -dijo Esme, y volviéndose a Carlisle continuó-: E-es algo que quería decirte. Espero que no te opongas…

-¡No! No, no ¡NO! -gruñó Edward, en cuanto se enteró de sus pensamientos -Esme, ¿estás loca?

-Edward, te juro que estará bien. Confía en mí… Claro, si tu padre acepta.

Jane nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Yo no sabía de qué iba esto, pero lo que sí era seguro, era que tenía que ver con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que él tiene que aceptar? -preguntó Rose, a punto de estallar, al igual que Edward.

-Es que… Los gemelos quieren venir conmigo -terminó de decir Esme con una sonrisa tímida.

Alice soltó una enorme carcajada y yo me preguntaba por qué. Carlisle pareció meditarlo un poco.

-¿Qué dices? -le apremió su mujer- ¿Verdad que pueden venir?

-Uhmm… Si estás segura de que no habrá problema -dijo el doctor, aún dudando, mientras miraba a Jane-. Está bien -volvió a mirar a Esme a los ojos -, confiaré en ti.

-Dos hijos más, entonces -dijo ella emocionada y sonrió.

-Gracias, mamá -dijeron Jane y Alec y se subieron al coche, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en shock.

¡Menuda aventura la nuestra! Habíamos ido a Volterra para salvar a Esme de las garras de los Vulturis, pero al parecer, terminamos rescatándolos a ellos de las suaves manos de nuestra madre. Ésas cosas que sólo le pasan a esta familia. ¡Qué gusto me daba, de verdad, ser una Cullen!

Finalmente volvimos a Forks, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Carlisle regresó al trabajo y los rumores se extinguieron muy pronto al verlo siempre en compañía de su esposa y, a veces, también de sus nuevos "sobrinos".

A los gemelos les estaba costando adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida -yo estoy convencida de que no lo lograrán-, pero al menos eso ha puesto muy contento a Jasper, pues ya no siente la presión de ser el más peligroso de la familia. Rose, por su parte, estaba algo celosa, pero con el tiempo se le pasaría.

-¡ARGGGH! -un grito aterrador provino del tercer piso. Enseguida se oyó la voz de Esme:

-¡Jane! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no tortures a Edward! Ahora es tu hermano.

-Pero, él tuvo la culpa.

Esto… Uhm…Sí, qué bueno que las cosas tuvieron un final… ¿feliz?


End file.
